Sweet Home Alabama
by Condessa Oluha
Summary: Quando Quatre abandonou seu marido para ascender na vida, jamais imaginou que precisaria dele novamente. Porque na roda gigante do amor, um dia você o deixa no outro você rasteja... 4 Blanxe


_Provavelmente você esperava isso mais cedo, e mais provavelmente ainda não fosse isso o que você esperava, no entanto, sabe como eu sou, uma criaturinha maluca de mente fértil na qual dá pra plantar tomates no cabelo. Contudo, ai está, sua 4x2, que por sinal foi totalmente baseada no filme Doce Lar e que traz um Quatre arrogante e um Duo cabeça quente. _

_Espero realmente que goste do pequeno presente, e que curta ler tanto quanto eu curti escrever. Saiba que te admiro muito, espero sinceramente que este tenha sido um dia maravilhoso pra você e não somente mais um ano de vida. _

_Divirta-se, te desejo muitas coisas boas, e dentre elas, que algum dia mais pessoas possam ver o ser humano simpático, divertido e maravilhoso que se esconde por trás dessa carcaça de Heero Yui. _

_--4x2--_

_**Título:**__ Sweet Home Alabama_

_**Autora:**__ Condessa Oluha_

_**Beta:** Wolfie_

_**Casal Principal:**__ 4x2, isso mesmo, 4x2 e se você acha que vai encontrar aqui um Quatre paspalhão, proponho que vá ler alguma fanfic em que ele é um ursinho carinhoso..._

_**Censura:**__ NC-17_

_**Classificação:**__ Yaoi, Angust, Comédia, Lemon. _

_**Observações:**__ Contém Duo pelado e Quatre gostoso, não recomendável para corações fracos... Exceto o do Duo..._

_**Disclamer:**__ Gundam Wing não me pertence, blá, blá, blá..._

_**Resumo:**__ Quando Quatre abandonou seu marido buscando ascender na vida, ele jamais imaginou que sete anos depois voltaria para pedir-lhe algo. Porque na roda gigante do amor um dia você o deixa e no outro você rasteja..._

_--4x2--_

**Sweet Home Alabama**

_**Por **_

_**Condessa Oluha**_

**CAPÍTULO UM: LITTLE DAISY**

O jipe preto alugado percorria a grande estrada asfaltada a toda velocidade. Fazia um calor de trinta e oito graus Celsius, alguns abutres sobrevoavam o céu azul sem nuvens e um sol escaldante brilhava no centro de tudo isso.

Seus olhos estavam entediados com o cenário deserto, onde a terra poeirenta se levantava a cada pequena brisa e um ou outro _outdoor _enferrujado quebravam o marasmo da paisagem. Apenas podia agradecer internamente o fato daquele carro possuir ar condicionado e amaldiçoar incessantemente a tagarela da sua irmã que durante sete horas de percurso entre avião e carro não fechara a matraca sequer para respirar e o seu assistente que provavelmente havia distendido a garganta devido a suas crises ininterruptas de enjôos.

Foi com quase adoração que viu a placa de madeira com letra redonda onde dizia: Bem vindos à Little Daisy. População total: 9.450 habitantes.

E com quase desespero, que após uma sucessão de casas de cerquinhas brancas, duas garotas de marias-chiquinhas andando de bicicleta e um velho estranho que acenava da varanda, constatou que havia chegado ao fim do mundo.

Little Daisy era uma cidadezinha de clima aconchegante, prosaico e íntimo que o irritava profundamente e em sua mente acostumada à frieza, modernidade e sofisticação das grandes cidades só podia pensar em que diabos o seu futuro ex-marido estava pensando quando se mudara para lá.

- Mas vejam só, que cidadezinha mais adorável! – exclamou sua irmã Aníssa, após acenar de volta ao velhinho da varanda. – Sinto-me como num daqueles filmes dos anos sessenta!

- Eu também me sentiria assim se estivesse me vestindo como você, querida. - respondeu Quatre referindo-se ao vestido rodado de tecido floral da irmã.

- Ora, Quatre não seja mal humorado! Aprecie o que há a sua volta!

- Aníssa, eu não vim aqui para apreciar, eu vim aqui para resolver um problema, e se Allah quiser amanhã mesmo eu estarei indo embora dessa maquete suburbana que eles chamam de cidade, num vôo de primeira classe rumo a Nova Iorque.

Aníssa apoiou-se no banco do motorista, arregalando seus olhos castanhos:

- Você não pretende passar um tempo com o Duo?

Quatre virou-se erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas loiras:

- Aníssa, por que diabos eu iria querer passar mais tempo do que o estritamente necessário nessa maldita cidade?

A mulher voltou a se acomodar no próprio acento e cruzando os braços resmungou:

- Sei lá, talvez você quisesse matar a saudade do seu primeiro amor...

- Pois então pense novamente meu bem, eu apenas entregarei os papéis do divórcio, ele irá assinar e será como se nunca houvéssemos nos conhecido! Ben! – chamou repentinamente, sobressaltando seu assistente – Repita pra mim o endereço da criatura!

Benjamin O'Connor pegou sua agenda de couro e folheou-a nervosamente antes de responder:

- Sunflower Street, número quarenta e dois.

- Perfeito! Sinto que se andar mais dois minutos em linha reta vou chegar nos limites da cidade...

O jipe parou em frente a uma graciosa quitanda repleta de maçãs, onde uma senhora rechonchuda conversava animadamente com uma mulher magricela, que na opinião sincera de Quatre, parecia estar vestindo o que sobrou do guarda-roupa de Cindi Lauper nos anos oitenta. A mulher rechonchuda parou de falar no mesmo instante que viu o carro se aproximar, então limpou as mãos que não estavam sujas no avental de xadrez vermelho e branco e se aproximou quando ouviu a voz de Quatre falar:

- Com licença, - interrompeu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha tão falso que parecia ter um cabide preso nos lábios – a senhora pode me informar onde fica a Sunflower Street?

A mulher coçou o coque quase desfeito por alguns instantes antes de responder:

- Sunflower Street? Acaso o senhor não sabe com quem vai falar?

Típico, pensou o rapaz enquanto respirava fundo, numa cidadezinha medíocre daquela era natural que as pessoas se localizassem mais por onde ficava a casa uma das outras do que pelo nome das ruas.

- Procuro por Maxwell, Duo Maxwell. – respondeu entre dentes.

A mulher arregalou os olhos por um instante analisando o perfil de seu interlocutor, depois de breves segundos rebateu:

- Duo mora a dois quarteirões daqui, virando a esquerda no fim da rua, é uma casa de estilo colonial branca com a porta vermelha, não tem como errar! Mas, deixe-me perguntar, o que um rapaz tão jeitoso como você procura com o Duo?

Intrometida...

- Creio que isso só diz respeito ao Duo e eu, senhora. Muito obrigado pela informação. – retorquiu com um sorriso amarelo para logo em seguida cantar os pneus.

- Esses homens da cidade grande... – suspirou a mulher enquanto via o carro se afastar.

Encontrar a rua não fora difícil, no entanto, achar uma diferença entre a sucessão de casas em estilo colonial, havia sido uma verdadeira batalha contra a já escassa paciência de Quatre. Só no fim da rua, havia três residências brancas com portas vermelhas, na quarta tentativa, se deparou com uma casa de dois andares, uma pequena varanda e com um gramado bem cuidado, não tinha cerca, apenas uma pequena murada de tijolinhos vermelhos.

Estacionou o jipe rente a calçada, e junto de Ben e Aníssa tocou a campanhia. Em menos de dois minutos uma mulher de estatura média, cabelos ruivos semipresos, de quadris largos e vestido de flores miúdas atendeu a porta.

- Pois não? – perguntou gentil, até que seus olhos castanhos pararam na figura de Quatre, arregalando-se desmensuradamente – Minha Nossa Senhora do Bom Parto! Quatre Winner é você?

E antes que o homem pudesse se quer cogitar em responder, a mulher se abalançou sobre seu pescoço, dando-lhe um abraço de quebrar os ossos.

- Mas, como você está formoso!

- Olá, Marianne. – cumprimentou incômodo.

- Marianne, quem é? – indagou uma voz feminina ao longe e em menos de um minuto, a figura de uma segunda mulher ruiva vestida com calças, jaqueta jeans e botas de caubói, apareceu na porta.

- Veja só Tess, é o Quatre! – ao ver que a irmã levantava uma das sobrancelhas como sinal de que não recordava, acrescentou – Quatre Winner, o marido do Duo!

Tess arregalou os olhos assim como a irmã, para logo em seguida socar a própria mão:

- Puta que o pariu, o mesmo Quatre Winner que largou o maninho pra ser rico? Minha nossa cara, o Duo quis castrar você quando o deixou! Mas, o que é que o traz aqui? – então sua expressão fechou rapidamente – 'Cê num' veio atrás de pensão não, né?

Se o sorriso de Quatre antes era amarelo, agora ele tinha certeza que cheirava a podre:

- Não Tess, não vim _pedir pensão_. O Duo está? Precisava muito falar com ele...

- Ah, tá sim cara, entra aí, fica a vontade! – disse Tess dando passagem para o trio entrar – E quem são esses daí?

- Eu sou Aníssa Winner, irmã do Quatre, prazer em conhecê-las. – apresentou-se apertando a mão de Tess e Marianne.

- Eu sou Ben O'Connor, assitente do Quatre. – apresentou-se o rapaz com um sorriso tímido imitando o gesto de Aníssa.

- Pois eu sou Tess Maxwell e essa é Marianne, minha irmã. Podem se sentar , fiquem a vontade. - voltou a repetir – Só não ponham o pé na mesinha porque o Duo fica fodido! Hehe! Marianne, vai lá preparar um café pra visita, que eu vou chamar o Duo.

- Ele está ocupado? – perguntou Quatre por educação.

- Tá dando banho no Toucinho, junto com a D.D... – respondeu Tess, se quiserem podem vir comigo.

O trio se levantou rumando aos fundos, enquanto Quatre observava a casa, não era exatamente o exemplar rudimentar do interior que esperava encontrar, as paredes eram brancas em sua maioria e a sala embora pequena, era confortável com uma lareira, um conjunto de estofados listrado em tons claros e móveis de madeira escura. O chão era de cerejeira bem envernizado, e por toda a parte havia porta retratos com fotografias dos amigos e família de Duo, não teve tempo de reparar em todas as fotos, pois logo estava na cozinha onde os armários eram de madeira clara e um bonito papel de parede verde cobria as paredes, Marianne fazia café num bule em forma de galinha d'Angola, e Tess abria a porta de tela branca.

Havia um grande quintal aos fundos, coberto com grama verde e bem aparada. Um par de espreguiçadeiras estavam acomodadas sobre um amplo guarda-sol e uma pequena piscina inflável infantil estava do outro lado. Contudo, o que realmente chamara a atenção de Quatre havia sido o som de risos e latidos e seus olhos azuis se impressionaram com a visão à sua frente.

Duo corria atrás de uma garotinha que supôs ser a tal de D.D., um labrador grande de cor preta corria atrás deles enquanto o rapaz empunhava uma mangueira, encharcando qualquer criatura a sua frente.

O que impressionara Quatre, não havia sido o fato de Duo haver mudado totalmente e sim de que não tinha mudado quase nada, os mesmo cabelos compridos e castanhos presos na sempre usual trança que naquele momento se desfazia, os mesmos olhos violetas radiantes e o mesmo sorriso aberto e sincero adornavam aquela criatura. Parecia um adolescente, o mesmo com quem teve sua primeira vez, ou deu o seu primeiro beijo quando Duo vivia com a tia Helen, ao lado de sua casa na cidade de Chicago, Illinóis. O mesmo Duo do qual se tornou melhor amigo, confidente, namorado e depois marido.

E do qual agora seria ex-marido.

Saindo de seus devaneios, retirou da pasta o documento do divórcio e ia marchando em direção a um distraído Duo, quando Toucinho achou uma boa idéia atropelá-lo, fazendo com que caísse sobre a piscina infantil, e conseqüentemente encharcando e inutilizando a papelada.

- Merda! – gritou inconscientemente, atraindo a atenção de Duo para si.

- Quatre? – indagou o rapaz franzindo as sobrancelhas para o homem loiro, encharcado e mal humorado em seu quintal.

O outro se levantou bruscamente, tentando alinhar a roupa ensopada:

- Olá Duo... – cumprimentou sorrindo miseravelmente.

O que não esperava era levar um soco de direita bem no meio da cara, que o levara novamente a pequena piscina.

- Duo! – repreendeu Marianne ajudando o agredido a se levantar.

- Êta, lasqueira, que a coisa agora vai esquentar! – aplaudiu Tess da varanda dos fundos.

Duo apenas dirigiu-se a porta de tela abrindo-a de supetão sem responder nada, para logo em seguida olhar para um Quatre aturdido e dizer:

- E então, vai entrar pra trocar essa roupa molhada, ou vai ficar aí com cara de paspalho?

E tudo o que Quatre pode pensar era que talvez seu pequeno problema conjugal não fosse tão pequeno assim...

_--4x2--_

**Cantinho da Indisciplina:**

_Ok, essa é a minha primeira fanfic de Gundam Wing, e devo dizer que fazer uma 4x2 logo de cara não resultou nada fácil, porém, foi extremamente divertido criar um Quatre mimado e egocêntrico e um Duo esquentado e temperamental. E eis que Blanxe sempre nos faz estender os nossos limites e criar coisas novas e isso é realmente muito bom, principalmente para um fandom que anda tão rotineiro como o de Gundam. _

_Se essa fanfic tem a obrigação de agradar a alguém, esse alguém é a Blanxe, no entanto se agradar a mais gente, melhor ainda. Agradeço desde já quem deixar seu review no final. Essa estória leva um ritmo bem parecido com o do filme Doce Lar, interpretado pela Reese Witherspoon, no qual ela é uma mulher entediada com a rotina que decide abandonar o marido e virar uma estilista de sucesso. Porém, desde já aviso, que embora a atmosfera seja leve e despreocupada no início as coisas tendem a ficarem mais angustiosas para frente. _

_Sem mais delongas, beijocas e agradecimentos a todos que lerem. E um especial a Blanxe que é a aniversariante da vez!_

_Condessa Oluha_


End file.
